


Christmas Massage

by Chris_Stork



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Massage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Stork/pseuds/Chris_Stork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long Christmas Eve, Pip makes Christmas Day much better for his dear love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Massage

Christmas Eve was not going well for Seras. First she chased a revenant through a bog, smashed her head against broken logs and slogged through ice-choked water. Then she had to run back to camp. Getting there in time to see the last transport leave. She raced after out and managed to grab an outrigger just as they slammed on the brakes and the vampire slammed head-first into the back. But the night still got worse. 

It warmed up enough to pour sleet. Chunks of ice embedded itself into the girl's hair and clothes. Dead as she was, cold still felt miserable. She staggered out waiting for new orders. Another vampire spotted in north Wales. Another long, freezing run. The ground was a frictionless mush in moments. Her fingers lost all feeling. The tracks nearly impossible to see, it took her longer to find the new target. He uniform was finished. Holes widened and mud stained the once proud yellow. Her eyes burned from being hit by ice. 

Seras blundered into the undead freak. They struck at the other, She drew her gun and pulled the trigger. Just to hear the crunch of a jam. A hook caught her off-guard. She grunted and slammed her fist into its stomach. The ground churned, neither could gain any footing. Seras viciously head-butted it. It kicked her feet out only to be drug down as well. They punched and beat the other. Seras jammed her thumbs into the vulnerable eye sockets. A squeal. The beating continued. She punched the skeletal form over and over. It lashed out, she grunted in pain. Her ribs ached. Her spine throbbed. Its shattered body slowly gave out. Finally, after nearly ten minutes of agony, it died. Seras limped away, too cold and hurt to care.

 

Mud-covered, frozen and sore the young vampire leaned heavily on Pip. He held her lightly, aware of just how much pain she was in. Sun rise was hours away and Seras couldn't sleep until then. Staggering badly, she let Pip guide her back to their room. Thoughts of Christmas presents a sad memory. Pip worried over her. She was lovely, no matter what.

The warmth of the shared bedroom couldn't melt the ice that formed on the frozen girl. Pip believed he knew how to thaw her. He leaned over to kiss her. Seras looked at him with dull eyes. She slipped away and croaked 'shower' before stumbling to the washroom. Pip checked the clock. Just past midnight. Christmas. Time for Mignonette’s gift. He set everything out. Weeks to find and hide for the prefect gift for his love. She deserved this, a night to just rest.

Lavender candles and heated sandalwood oil. Soft fragrances for a jagged night. Massage stones for the days after. The sterile room yielded to the quiet scents. Thumps came from the shower, bits of mud and ice washed away in lukewarm water. Seras kept her pajamas in there. It would only matter if she wanted her whole body caressed. It would be a simple pleasure to undress her anyway.

The water cut out after a few minutes. The exhausted vampire stumbled out. Her pajama shirt on backwards and pants left on the floor. Her panties had taxed her concentration to the limit. Her mind focused on one thing. Collapsing into a soft object. Weariness and the gentle smells muffled her thoughts. Her strength failed and she mostly hit the bed. Pip picked her up and arranged her face down. Seras didn’t say anything. Too hurt to sleep and too tired to care. The candles Pip set out embraced her. She relaxed a little. It smelled nice. Pip gently brushed aside the shirt. Seras didn’t bruise, her death saw to that. Pip quietly rubbed the heated oil between his hands and set to work. He pressed his thumbs into her neck and Seras groaned. Tears slipped from her eyes. The aching muscles of her neck were gently touched and flexed under Pip’s loving care. Muscles rock hard, pain swelled. A lifetime of hurt and abuse never healed made it worse. Another tear as his body heat melted the tension. A groan. He warmed her skin. The ice that was her body dripped.

A ragged breath. Pain was a constant friend. Pip forced the agony away. Away from there room, away for the night. The palms of his hands squeezed out the acid in her upper back. Warm oil rubbed into her skin. The heat drifted into her bones. A shiver and nothing more. She was content. He smiled. She needed time to herself. The vampire squirmed into the bed. Her thoughts on Pip’s ministrations. The muscles along her shoulder blades were kneaded back and forth. It didn’t hurt anymore. Consciousness dwindled but didn’t fade completely. Only sunrise would end her pleasure.

Pip went lower, massaging her much abused back. Seras moaned. His fingers gently pushed and pulled on opposite sides of her body. A quiver along her arms. Anything to make his mignonette feel better. Then he found a spot that she loved to have touched, just above her hips. He rocked back and forth, keeping the pressure even on her. She was light-headed. She hadn't known parts of her hurt and Pip made it go away. He continued, working stiff tension into soft muscle. 

He continued, working stiff tension into soft muscle. When her skin became red he went lower still. Pip carefully rubbed her bum. Using the heels of his hands to circle the soft skin. A quick grunt and Seras relaxed. He kept the pressure even and continuous. The undead girls velvet moans returned as Pip swept his fingers in downwards strokes. A brief thought about how many men had wanted to do just this. A smirk as his love grunted her happiness. He changed his patterns with every moment. Keeping her guessing at what she would feel. A body length shudder. A pleasant emptiness spread from her stomach.

Pip wanted her to last just a little longer. He swirled his fingers throughout her whole body. Seras grunted approval. He circled her arms. Using his thumbs to break up the knots he found. Her petite hands were last, his fingers massaged hers until she went completely limp.

Seras was nearly asleep drifting a limbo of comfort and closeness, and Pip wasn't finished yet. He poured more oil out and started on her legs. Neglected, her thighs ached for the same attention her back received. The vampire sighed when Pip rolled his hands around her stiff legs. The oil shimmered in the candle light. Lavender surrounded her mind, loving touches on her body. Seras felt like she was in heaven. The many years of running hurt her legs as much as the rest of her. Pip took his time to make the memory vanish. He pressed hard on her, feeling the soreness and knots. He used more of his strength, pushing his thumbs and fingers deep into her. Slowly the bitter agony was ground down and her calves were next. 

He stretched and flexed her, tuning his fingers on both sides of her legs. He pushed three fingers into the middle and shook rapidly. Seras cooed. She couldn't remember not being in pain. Pip's careful touches made a lifetime of brutal activity a distant nightmare. Smaller muscles these took him no time to make feel better and her feet were left. Much more carefully he pressed his index finger onto each toe and ran backwards. A smile and a moan was his reward.

Pip still had another half to go.

"Could you roll over Mignonette?" With a grunt she twisted around and the her tangled shirt away. Pip had seen her naked before and it would always be wonderful to him. He breasts were full with little pink islands, a taut stomach and athletic tone. She was perfect. There were no other words.

He wasted no time. This night was for her. He rubbed the sides of he neck, paying careful attention to ever twitch on her face. Her mouth slipped open, he could see the fangs that quietly extended when ever some desire entered her heart. Her chest rose and fell. Her tongue licked her lips. Pip was through, finding every little knot and untangling it. He slid down just past her neck and lovingly stroked the tops of her breasts. A satisfied groan. He worked in short, quick motions. Pip circled around, getting closer to the center of each with every pass. Her hand fell on his thigh and she gently returned the feeling, touching him as he loved her. She was flush. Exhaustion and pleasure taking it's toll.

Smiling, he went lower and with his palms swirled around her abdomen. The warm oil doing wonders for the sensation. The vampire felt like she was spinning in a quiet, happy world just for her. Dead to the world Seras didn't notice his hands flow down her body, collecting her panties with his thumbs and pulling then completely of her. Pip glanced st her exposed sex. Pink and engorged, Seras clearly enjoyed this. Pip had spent the last few months learning all about what Seras loved. He's learn just a little more on a moment.

He hadn't been able to massage the front of her legs before, they must still have felt pain. He kneaded the tired muscles between his fingers. His thumbs teased out the aches and sent them away. Seras moaned under the warm touching. He felt short pulses from her finger tips. He gauged what she liked more as he traveled up and down her legs.

One last spot that needed his attention. His fingers danced along her inner thighs. A movement that made Seras curl her toes. A promise in the sensation. Something so close, so desired hung in the air of their room. Gradually he approached her entrance, one hand settled on the area just above while the other gently stroked her lips. Seras got louder, this made the horrible night worth it. The two feather touches slowly crept closer. Pleasure surging in the vampire's body. Her clit pushed from it's hood and Pip found and slowly caressed it. His other hand slid into her and explored her depths. Seras mewled, the heat everywhere was building, increasing. Her body melting. 

Pip was slowly finding, tasting and loving the most prefect woman in the whole world. Seras pushed her legs apart, instinct as her orgasm built in her center. He watched every jump, listened to everything she let past her lips. He found a tiny bump insider her and teased her. A gasp. Another short moan. He was intent on her ecstasy. He took his hand rubbing her clit and caressed her breasts. His other hand massaged her clit. She jumped, heat overwhelming. Her chest heaved under his ministrations. His pace remained steady. Seras tensed, Pip knew her body and everything she loved.

The heat consumed her. Her center faded under Pip's touch. The vampire's body seized up. It was close, so close. He was intent. Her hand squeezed his leg. Her sex, her breasts, her whole being felt perfect. She tipped over, an eternity of pleasure. Goose bumps ran along her legs. Everything stopped. She clenched his finger. The ecstasy forced out all thought. She couldn't even gasp. Pip held her and carried her through her orgasm. She twitched and convulsed. Her love made her feel this way. All was right in the world. Her body collapsed. Pip's continued with the after play. Kissing her and making her feel like the only woman in the world.

Sunrise. Seras fought the inevitable. Kissing back. Happy. Pip lie next to her. Holding her until she passed in sleep. So beautiful, so his. He pulled the covers over them and hugged her close.


End file.
